pokeplayersfandomcom-20200215-history
Bailey Daniels
Bailey Daniels, a fictional character in the Mystery Dungeon Exploration Roleplay, is an emotional affectionate Buizel that has always been referred to by the other characters as Female. Though he doesn't care about this and he enjoys his life to the fullest, he would much rather be able to reveal his true nature without any consequence. Appearance Bailey appears to be a Female Buizel at first glance until you look close at his back. There a small strip of orange fur separates the two cream-colored spots on his back. What makes it even harder to tell that there are two separate spots is that the strip of orange also contains some cream fur. This along with his more slender frame, voice that is higher and pitch and lighter and softer than that of a male's, and general personality cause others to believe he is female. He always wears a Blue Scarf around his neck and can typically be found with some sort of flower tucked in his fur. The Scarf is only there to make him feel and seem more beautiful and it is located above his floatation sac. Personality Bailey acts like a typical female in regards to most of his actions. He can be found out playing in the fields that are full of flowers without a care in the world besides finding the most perfect ones to put in his fur and the best ones to place in a bouquet or crown. Besides this, he is quite friendly and very giggly. He can also seem like quite the ditz since he spaces out all the time and acts like he is daydreaming. Though if you start talking about him or his friends and he hears insults, considering he does actually pay attention when he spaces out and starts daydreaming most of the time, he will have a sudden mood swing and go off on you and probably bitchslap you using Tail Slap which becomes worse than normal because of his dual tails. PMSing aside, he also doesn't like it when others give up when something goes horribly wrong and they can't do much about it. In the case of Mars and Firefly, after he was released from his cocoon by Smudge and healed somewhat by Mars once Ariados's Gang was taken down, she noticed Firefly all beat up, Poisoned, and unable to hear anything. He pointed this out to Mars who basically immediately went into one of his depression states. The things that he said caused her to flip out on him and Doubleslap him back to reality so that he could make the decision to send Firefly back to Alma Town. He does in fact feel remorse and loyalty for things because in his eyes, he was the one that the combined efforts of Team Volt Strike and Team Thermal Riders were after because he was captured, though Youta's getting caught didn't help. He offered to go with the wounded to Alma Town to get help since he himself was nailed by Silvius's dreaded Boomburst attack. He even went as far as to swear a Life Oath on it since he felt responsible. Bailey does have a breaking point as seen when Smudge berated him and make him question his entire character. When he reaches this point, he breaks down and cries. It could be compared to one of Mars' depressions, though not on the same scale. Abilities # Swift Swim: This Natural Ability allows Bailey to move faster when it is raining. Whether it is faster movement in walking or faster attacks, in the rain, things can more easily go Bailey's way should he decide to fight. # Water Veil: This nice Natural Ability prevents Bailey from being burned by anything. Even a Tamato Berry is no match for him! Moves Bailey has only been seen to use a couple moves. # Tail Slap: An Egg Move similar to Fury Swipes or Fury Attack, but it strikes 2-5 times with his tails, which really makes it feel like 4-10 times. # Aqua Tail: Though never actually used on anyone, it has been used as a threat. His tails become cloaked in swirling water before he strikes. Relationships Smudge Bailey and Smudge have a very volatile relationship. Bailey thinks that Smudge is a pretentious jerk who is only working to achieve her own goals, doing anything and everything to do so regardless of what is going on and what the situation is while Smudge believes Bailey to be a "prissy little selfish bitch" seeing as how he wanted to help out Mars and Firefly rather than go back with her to see his friend that he traveled with for a time. Mars Hubble Bailey and Mars haven't really been around long, but it is obvious that Bailey left an impression on Mars due to his Tail Slap that brought the Cubone out of his funk and massive mood swing that could have made Youta Himura Bailey and Youta met while they were captives of Ariados's Gang. Bailey was immediately in awe of the Fletchling due to his amazing voice and talent for singing. Besides that, there is not much to tell since the two really didn't interact for long. Trivia * As of yet, no one actually knows that Bailey is male besides probably Natsume, who is working on healing everyone. Category:Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Characters